explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Extinction
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-055/303 |producer(s)= |story= |script=André Bormanis |director=LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0572207 |guests=Roger Cross as Tret, Daniel Dae Kim as Corporal Chang, Troy Mittleider as Palmer, Philip Boyd as Com Officer, Brian J. Williams as Alien Decon Agent |previous_production=Anomaly |next_production=Rajiin |episode=ENT S03E03 |airdate=24 September 2003 |previous_release=Anomaly |next_release=Rajiin |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153) |previous_story=Anomaly |next_story=Rajiin }} =Summary= On Enterprise, Sub-Commander T'Pol is called to the command center by Captain Archer. Archer tells her that he has located a nearby planet that the Xindi recently visited. Both then travel down to the surface with Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato. They discover a Xindi shuttle along with two dead crewmembers, one of whom has been incinerated. With little warning, Archer, Sato and Reed suddenly begin to transform physically into a new species, but T'Pol seems somehow resistant to the changes. T'Pol is able to communicate with Archer after gaining use of the universal translator. She learns they have been overcome with an overwhelming instinct to reach a city called "Urquat", the homeland of their species. Meanwhile, Commander Tucker and an away team of MACOs, equipped with biohazard suits, manage to capture and return Reed to the ship. Archer and Sato flee and T'Pol opts to stay with them. Doctor Phlox soon determines that they were infected by a mutagenic virus, and concludes that T'Pol's Vulcan genetics rendered her immune. Two "containment ships" soon arrive, demanding access to Enterprise in order to stop the virus that killed millions of their people 60 years ago. Tucker refuses, but invites their leader, Tret, aboard. Tret explains that the original inhabitants of the planet, the Loque'eque, created the virus in an effort to continue their species. Believing it impossible to cure, he sends a team to the planet's surface to neutralize Archer and Sato. Archer leads Sato and T'Pol to Urquat, but they find it in ruins. Tucker then beams down with a team of MACOs and rescues them. Enterprise then warps away, but the alien ships pursue and attack the ship. Tucker asks Tret to allow Phlox more time to synthesize an antidote, but Tret refuses. Before he can board the ship, Phlox arrives with Archer and Sato—now mostly restored—and promises Tret a sample. Later, as Phlox plans to destroy the last vial of the virus, Archer tells him to keep it as a legacy of the now extinct species. Nit Central # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 24, 2003 - 7:38 pm: So, the virus causes people to return home to the capital city. And by the end of the show, Archer, T'Pol, and Hoshi are already there. So they wouldn't leave (normally, without Enterprise's help, of course). So, the aliens need to fry these people... why? I mean, if they're already on the planet, they're not going to leave. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, September 26, 2003 - 11:51 am: They might if someone tries to remove them………which the Enterprise ended up doing. Killing them eliminates that possibility. # Good thing the aliens could fry their infected soldier while he had the suit on. Okay, so that's not nessecarily a nit, but it struck me as odd. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, September 26, 2003 - 11:51 am: The suit protects from infection, not fire. # I also found it funny that after the first guy was relieved, he sort of wandered around to the back of the bridge, seemingly without anything to do. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, September 26, 2003 - 11:51 am: He was walking toward the Situation Room. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, September 24, 2003 - 8:06 pm: When Archer shows T'Pol a picture of a Xindi in the command center, he tells her that Phlox says he is a descendant of some sort of "corporeal primate." This is technically correct. But what's the purpose of using the word corporeal? Do they have records of noncorporeal primates running around? Are there some Q-Apes that are roaming around the Alpha Quadrant causing all sorts of tomfoolery? Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, September 24, 2003 - 8:48 pm: I'm pretty sure he said aboreal (sp?), meaning, it lives in trees or in general, in a forested region. # The Osaarian in the last week's episode told Archer that the only way to protect a ship from the strange spacial anomalies is to insulate it with a layer of trellium D. To the best of my knowledge, they have not obtained this hot commodity yet. What's keeping their trays from crashing to the ceiling and their coffee from floating around the room? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, September 25, 2003 - 11:36 am: The same thing that protected them for the first six weeks of their time in the Expanse... they weren't near any anomalies. # Phlox seems concerned about Archer's decision to leave the virus on board. Why should he care? Doesn't he already have the antidote? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, September 26, 2003 - 11:51 am: It’s still a risk. # Summerfield on Wednesday, September 24, 2003 - 8:48 pm: When Trip was speaking with the commander of the quarantine patrol, he mentioned that his tactical officer was in medical isolation. It isn't a nit, but letting the confrontational aliens know that may not have been smart. It was in character for a slightly green commander of a slightly green ship. And it said, ‘They're un-polished newbies’ with subtlety, which is nice to see.LUIGI NOVI on Friday, September 26, 2003 - 11:51 am: The aliens already knew it. Tret indicated when first hailing the Enterprise at the end of Act 3 that they detected the presence of an infected person on the Enterprise. Trip reasoned that telling them that Reed was in medical isolation would either reassure Tret or have no effect at all, but that it would not give him new damming information that would cause him to react worse than he already had. Third-Side on Friday, September 26, 2003 - 12:38 pm: Luigi, I believe that what Summerfield meant was that it wasn't too bright of Trip to tell the alien captain that it was the Enterprise's tactical officer in medical isolation. Not so much that he blabbed about having infected personnel, but that he let them know exactly which member of the crew was out of the game. There was every chance that Tret might have seen this as an opportunity to attack seeing as how the Enterprise was literally at a tactical disadvantage. # Trike on Wednesday, September 24, 2003 - 11:54 pm: When T'Pol called Enterprise, why didn't she ask Travis to send Phlox to the surface? He clearly was needed. Instead, she just asked for a security team. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, September 26, 2003 - 11:51 am: She needs the security team to contain the crewmates and take them back to the Enterprise. She doesn’t need Phlox for that. His work will be done in sickbay, not on the planet. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 25, 2003 - 12:26 pm: When trying to figure out how to get a DNA sample from T’Pol to the Enterprise in Act 3, Trip says they can’t use the transporter because T’Pol would infect the entire ship. Why can’t they place barriers around the transporter to quarantine it? Or beam down an EV suit to T’Pol? Or beam her into one? None of those ideas may be possible with this transporter. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise